YOU DON'T KNOW ME ANY MORE
by luver of darkness
Summary: What if Edward left Bella again and she goes into a gothic state will she stay a human and move on or spend eternity with the pain? What happens if Bella sees Edward again 50 years later but he has a new girlfriend wil Bella get mad or what...? Find out
1. Bella goes goth

YOU DON'T KNOW ME ANYMORE

(this is right after Edward Leaves Bella again)

Chapter 1

Bella goes gothic

BPOV

I can't believe he left me again! What kind of guy tells you he loves you and he won't leave again but then turns around and leaves you again? Edward Cullen that's who! I want to kill him, I hate him so much but I loved him as much as i hated him.

I went home and got out the new diary that Renee sent me for Christmas it was beautiful it was gold with topaz on it that was the only thing that i hated about it. It reminded me so much of him i couldn't take it. I asked Renee to buy it for me because it reminded me of him but now that he is gone it just pains me. Well i opened it up and wrote 2 pages in it that's a lot if I say so myself.

After i was done I went into my closet and threw out everything that Alice or Edward has ever bought me the only things left were blacks. Now i didn't care about what i was wearing but for now I wanted to wear black. After I was done throwing my clothes I went down stairs and got into my truck I didn't know where to go so I decided I would go to Seattle.

It took me about a hour to get there, I parked in front of the mall and went straight into Hot Topic. I bought 3 black shirts, 5 pairs of pants, 4 black tank tops. After i purchased these items i got out of the mall and went to my truck. I threw everything in the passenger seat. On the way home i turned on the radio My Immortal by Amy Lee aka Evanescence was on everything reminded me of him but I didn't want to or did I? I don't know how long it took me to get back to Charlie's house but i dreaded going inside good thing Charlie wasn't home or I would have a lot of explaining to do which I didn't feel like doing at the moment.

I got the bags and and opened the door i stepped inside and went straight to the kitchen to put my bags down I went into the living room and screamed at who I saw...Aro.

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I don't know if you guys like this or not so review and tell me if you like it


	2. A New Life

**Chapter 2**

**A new Life**

** BPOV**

I looked at Aro and said "What the heck are you doing here?" He looked at me and said "Well I thought I should check on you and see if Edward changed you yet." As soon as he said his name I fell to the floor and started crying Aro came over with a panicky look on his face and was trying to figure out what happened so instead of thinking he asked "Bella what's wrong?" I started to slowly calm myself down and said "I'm sorry it's just that every time I hear his name I want to cry like I just did but Aro...he left me." I looked at the floor then back up and Aro he looked so pissed I didn't know why and then he screamed "Why the hell did he leave you unprotected what kind of boyfriend is he and at the same time he didn't change you like he said he would." He stopped and looked at me and then said "I'm sorry dear but for your safety you will have to choose, you can either become a vampire like your wish or you can die right here right now it's your choice."

I looked at Aro and then said "If I do choose to become a vampire can I stay with you guys I don't know how to survive if I'm a vampire?" He looked at me with a suprised look on his face and said "Ofcourse you can stay with us if you choose to become a vampire actually that's what I wanted to happen anways." I looked at him for a loong moment trying to make my decision and said "Change me in 2 days I want to say good bye to everyone first please." He looked at me long and hard trying to see if I would move the date up but then realized that I wouldn't change it so he said "Fine but 2 days is the max I will give you tomorrow you say good bye the net day we fly and when we land we change you understand?" I looked at him with a smile on my face and said "Deal."

But that was 50 years ago. I was thinking of my past when Christy came into the room. "Bella honey it's time to go to school now you don't want to be late." she said in her happy voice. Christy is my "sister" she came to live with us 25 years ago.

Christy is tall and has an asian feature to her skin it's not pale like mine but like a light tan. She has dark brown hair with red highlights that came down to her waist she had short bangs that covered her light brown eyes. She was also very skinny people would sometimes mistake her for being belimic but she isn't. Her power was to control weather so when the weather started to get bad we knew that somthing must have happened. But still I loved her maybe not as much as Alice but she was always there for me and just like me she too hated shopping instead she loved spending her time playing sports or with her boyfriend Tylor.

I looked at her and then she understood the face that I was making. We were back in Forks the place that held those painful memories I couldn't let them go instead I held on to them. "Come one Bella you won't see them again please hurry up." she said pleading she hated it when I thought of them it always brought me down. I got up off my couch and took her hand and said "I hope you are right I just can't face them right now I just can't." Before I knew it I was in tears which is one of my powers. I can do human emotions, I can sleep, I can move things with my mind and last but now least I am immune to human blood. Christy held me close while saying it's going to be ok I promise. Christy knew how to chear me up.

I stood back up and smiled it felt so good to smile again. "I'll see you down stairs ok." Christy said and i just shook my head. I opened my closet and yelled. My closet that was all black now had color in them none of them were black. Samantha came into my room and said "Do you like it?" I looked at her and asked "What the hell did you do with all of my clothes?" She said "I'm sorry but it was making me depressed seeing you with all black." Then with that she ran down the stairs. I sighed in defeat and pulled out a pair of tight jeans and a red tank top. I was going to kill Samantha later.

Samantha or Sam is a very weird person she is pale like me and has the hair of a duck's ass she loves it and if you make fun of it she will kill you. Sam is kinda short and skinny and has light brown hair and dark brown eyes which her bangs also cover like Christy's. her hobbies are to shop till she drops but ofcourse as vampires we can't so we are always at the mall till it closes. Sam's power is to see the dead and to control plants. It can be a very useful power but sometimes haveing you stuck to the ground with vines all over you, it isn't funny. Sam's boyfriend is Tristian he is like a big brother to me and he is so awsome.

Hey I hope you guys enjoyed the story I will try and post again tonite please review!!!

luver of darkness


	3. Why Are You Here

**Why Are You Here**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I put on my clothes and ran down stairs and with much surprise I didn't trip usually i would trip but today I didn't. I came down stairs to find Sam, Tristan, Christy, Tylor, and Jake were waiting for me. Tristan is Sam's boyfriend he wants to be more than that but he is so scared that Sam will reject him but Sam wants to marry him but as always he is a chicken. Tristan is very tall and has pale skin like me and skinny. He has light brown hair that covers his topaz eyes and his power is to shape shift. It is so cool when he does because nobody can recognize him.

Tylor is Christy's boyfriend he too is scared of asking Christy to marry him. Tylor has long black hair which covers his eyes and sometimes he looks really emo but vampires can't go emo. He is tall, pale, and skinny his power is to deceive and manipulate.

Jake is my boyfriend has been since 25 years ago when he joined us. I love him but I knew in my heart that I will not love him as much as him. Jake has black hair that covers his beatiful topaz eyes everytime I see them I want to get lost in them. He is tall, skinny and pale ofcourse. His power is to teleport things and us as well.

When I came down stairs Christy and Sam came running towards me and gave me a hug. Christy and Sam are my best friends and my "sisters" as well but it is so awsome.

"Come on girls we are going to be late." Tristan said. We broke away from the hug and went to the door. "Who's car are we taking today?" I asked Tristian looked at the cars and said "How about we take Christy's car?" We all looked at Christy and she thought for a minute before saying "Sure but Sam you and him make out in the backseat again and I will throw you out got it!" I started to laugh because the last time we took Christy's car they were making out and Christy almost killed them but it was hilarious. I sat in the back with Sam, Tristan, and Jake.

We all got in and drove off. Today was going to be the first day of school and I couldn't wait.

**EPOV**

Today was going to be the first day of high school and I was dreading it. We are supposed to be meeting a family of vampires just like us and they feed off of animals as well. The kids are going to be at our school as well so we decided to wait and see who they were. I kep my arm around Maria's waist. I knew that she was feeling a bit nervouse on meeting them but so was everyone else. A car came driving in the parking lot and 3 girls and 2 guys came walking out. One of their scents hit me, it smelled like...Bella could it be her no she died 50 years ago after I left her I went to her funeral. I looked over at my family and they were thinking the same thing

_"Edward one of the girls smells like Bella." Alice said_

_"Who is that girl she looks and smells like her too" Emmett said_

_"Can it be her?" Jasper said_

_"Oh god please tell me that can't be her" Rosalie said_

_"Who is that girl everyone tensed up as soon as they saw her if she takes away Edward I will kill her!" Maria said_

I looked at them and shook my head i couldn't tell them if it was her or not so we decied to ask them we all knew they were vampires anyways. I walked up to the girl who smelled like Bella it had to be her. "Hello we are the Cullen family of vampires, are you guys the Owens?" I said trying to figure out who that girl was.

**BPOV**

"Edward Cullen is that you?" I said they all looked the same as they did 50 years ago ofcourse they are vampires. He looked at me and said"Hey Bella it's been 50 years hasn't it?" I looked at him and i suddenly felt an arm around my waist I turned and saw Jake. "Yeah it has and why are you here?" I tried staying calm but I couldn't my love has come back...or has it? He looked at me with pain and guilt. Then I saw a girl next to him he had his arm around her waist like he did to me. I suddenly felt jelousy but then I remembered I had Jake. I held on tighter to Jake and wished that I never saw Edward again. "Bella I'm sorry what I did to you 50 years ago please forgive me." I looked at him and said "There is nothing to forgive i forgave you 25 years ago when I met Jake I don't care for you no more." He looked at me and said"What you don't love me no more?" I smiled at said"You got it." He looked at Jake and growled but then the female slapped him and said"What the hell Edward why do you still love her when you are in love with me!?" He looked at her and said "Sorry honey but sometimes you can't let go someone you thought would stay the same." He looked back at me and said "I don't know you any more."

**Hey hope you guys liked the story this is where things get interesting well please review**

**luver of darkness**


	4. The Fight

**Chapter 4**

**The Fight**

**BPOV**

I looked at him and said "When did you know me!?" Edward looked at me with anger in his eyes and said "Who are you I don't know you anymore and yet I do know you and besides I have to know you to love you right." I looked at him and started to laugh but soon stopped at said "Your right Edward YOU DON'T KNOW ME ANYMORE and you never loved me that's why you left me to rot in hell you don't know what kind of life I had after you left!" I never felt so angry at him, I felt Jake's arm around my waist tighten as if Edward and I were going to fight.

**EPOV**

I stared at her in disbelief _does she really believe that I never loved her and that I wanted her to feel the pain I thought. _I stared at her and asked "Do you really believe that I never loved you that I was just playing you just so I can hurt you?" She stared back into my eyes with hurt and said "It never made sense for you to fall in love with a imperfect human that you had to protect everytime." she said in a small quiet voice. "Edward honey we should go." Someone said I turned around and looked at Maria "ok" I said then turned around at Bella and said "This isn't over yet Bella you will always be mine no matter how long I have to wait for you." I then turned to the guy next to her and said"You won't have her for long." Then we left for 1st period.

**BPOV**

Did I hear him right did he say that I will always be his no matter how long he has to wait for me. I looked at Jake and his eyes were coal black. "Jake snap out of it come on we are going to be late." He looked at me and said "Your right let's go." We all went to 1st period but I knew that we would end up seeing the Cullens again anyways.

**Ok here is just a short chapter hope you guys like it and if there is somthing you don't like about it tell me and i wil try and change it k please review**

**luver of darkness**


	5. The Hole In My Heart

**Chapter 5**

**The Hole in My Heart**

**BPOV**

Me and Jake went to 1st period. I didn't even pay attention to the what the teacher was saying. I kept thinking about what Edward said to me._ "You will always be mine." He said. _Could I believe him after all that I have been through. Did he really love me or is he just lying. I didn't know but I wanted to believe him so badly but could I. I didn't even hear the bell to ring for lunch until Jake was by my side grabbing my things. We walked out of the class and into the cafeteria.

I found our family immediately then I saw Edward he was staring at me with murder in his eyes they were pitch black. I let my arm that was around Jake drop I turned to him and said "I'll meet you in 5 minutes I have to go and take care some business." With that I walked to the Cullen's table.

Alice looked at me with guilt and pain in her eyes, she was the first to speak "Bella we are so sorry we didn't mean to leave you really we didn't please forgive us please?" I looked at her and smiled at said "Alice you and the rest of the family didn't do anything to me the only person I am pissed at right now is Edward." She looked at me with relife in her eyes. I turned to Edward and said "So Edward tell me why the hell would I still be yours if you already have a girlfriend isn't that kinda like cheating." He looked at me with anger in his eyes and said "Bella you have no idea what kind of life I had because of you." I looked at him and started to laugh but then soon stopped and said "Ha what you have been through is nothing like what I have been through, you no good bloodsucker! Why the hell did you come back into my life. You put the hole in my heart!" I screamed at him letting the tears run down my face. I knew everyone was watching us so I turned around and said "Get out of here if you knows whats best for you!" They all stayed for a couple of seconds before rushing out of the cafeteria.

I let the tears run down my face before turning around to my family's table but was soon stopped by someone. I was turned around and was staring at Edward. "What do you want from me Edward you did enough damage in my life haven't you taken enough from me?" I said in a small voice knowing he could hear me just fine.

"Bella" he said looking down at me as he stared into my eyes. I saw pain,regret,guilt,anger, and love in his eyes. I looked at him and said "What more do you want from me?" He smiled that crooked smile that I fell inlove with and said "You"

**Hey hope you like the chapter i know its short but bear with me here well please review**


	6. Be Mine Forever

Chapter 6

Be Mine Forever

**BPOV**

I stared into his eyes and said "What did you just say?" He looked at me and smiled before saying " I love you Bella." I looked at him and said "You don't mean that any more that feeling was gone after you left me." His smile faded into a frown and said "No Bella I still loved you even though I left." I was trying not to cry and I said "See you said loved not love." I turned around and went out the door the last thing I saw before I left was Edward burying his face into his hands and being comforted by that girl.

When I got home I ran upstairs into my room. I couldn't stop crying I was to mad at myself for not running into his arms even though he said he loved me. I kept thinking about what he said till there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said trying to wipe away my tears that were still coming down. Jake came into the room "You ok?" he said looking concerned. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking is all." I said but I knew from his face he didn't buy it but he didn't say anything about it.

"Bella?" He said after a long silence I looked at him and said "Yeah." He looked really nervous all of a sudden and said "Will you marry me I want you to be mine forever?" I looked at him in shock not knowing what to say and before I knew it I said "Yes" He smiled and gave me a big hug that I returned I was finally happy or was I?

The next day I woke up and took a long shower I couldn't wait for school I wanted to tell everyone that I was engaged I was so happy. I got out of the shower and put on my clothes I decided on a black tank top, black miniskirt, and my black flats. I looked good I decide that I wasn't going to wear any makeup today. I ran down stairs and with surprise I didn't fall like usual. I got into my car and drove to school I knew everyone was already waiting for me. I got into the parking lot and was instantly surrounded by my family and the Cullen's all except 2 the girl and Edward.

Alice started to speak first "Oh my god Bella I just heard that you are engaged is that true?" As soon as the sentence left Alice's mouth I heard a growl I didn't need to see to know who it was Edward. I said "Yeah Alice I am and I have never been happier in my life I love Jake more than your brother." When that sentence left my mouth I was crashed up against the car with Edward standing in front of me. His eyes were pitch black and he said "How could you do this to me Bella I thought you loved me?" Alice spoke for me and said "Edward you left her and then you come back and you have a girlfriend that's how she can do this to you!" He turned around and met an angry Alice her eyes were also pitch black and Edward snarled "Stay out of this Alice this has nothing to do with you!" Knowing Alice she won't back down she looked at him straight in the eye and said "When it comes to Bella it concerns all of us even if it means she is marrying another guy."

Edward dropped me to the ground and he stared at me with hurt in his eyes. Out of no where Jake was standing over me and was glaring at Edward they both looked like they were about to fight even if it meant exposing who we are. I got up to my feet and said "Jake don't I can't lose you." Jake looked at me and his eyes grew soft he said "Ok Bella." I looked at Edward and said "Even if I'm engaged it doesn't mean you still can't win my heart Edward I love you and nothing can change that." While walking away I knew Edward's face was filled with happines and_ I_ _thought "Who can win my heart before my wedding no matter who it is I will always love them both." _

_**Hope you liked the chapter and I want to thank Sam for helping me through the story. Well please review and tell me what you think and ideas are always welcomed!**_


	7. How Could You?

**Chapter 6**

**How could you??**

**BPOV**

A month ago I told Edward that he could still win my heart and ever since then he has. I don't want the Edward and Jake competing over me but, I want to do this so I know which guy won't leave me. But tonight is going to be awsome! The family of mine and also the Cullens are going to a vampire party well more like a bonfire it kinda remined me of the bonfires we had over at LaPush.

**EPOV**

Today we were going to a bonfire which meant I could see Bella again. I was thinking about this but then Alice came in and said "Edward time to get you dressed or you won't be able to see Bella." When she said this i got off my bed and ran to her without even thinking. I looked at Alice and said "Alice what if she does end up marrying Jake what am I supposed to do then huh." She looked at me while carefully picking her words before she spoke "Well Edward that is for Bella to decied and also even if she does end up marrying Jake you still had Maria." I looked at her and said "But she isn't Bella I love her Alice and I can't stand it if I can't have her." She looked at me with guilt on her face, she knew somthing I didn't. "What is it Alice you know something I don't know?" I asked hoping it had nothing to do with Bella. She closed her eyes then opened them up and said "Edward I saw Bella getting married to Jake and you were already married to Maria." I looked at her in confusion was she serious was Bella really going to marry that guy and me to Maria? "How can this be I thought Bella loved me not him." I said totally confused and terrifed "Acutally Edward you married Maria first and left Bella heartbroken even though she chose you." She said. I looked at her and ran out of the room but I heard Alice say_ Edward there was a reason why you married Maria instead of Bella and you won't like it._

**BPOV**

I was getting ready for the party when I heard a knock "Come in the doors opened" the door opened and I saw Edward dripping in sweat. I ran over to him and said "Edward what the hell happened you look really tired even though you are a vampire." He smiled with humor in his eyes. "Bella there is somthing I need to talk to you about." I looked at him and said "Sure let me go get you a towel first I really don't want sweat all over my room." and with that I left the room to go get a towel but was interupted by Jake.

"Hey Jake what's up?" He looked at me and said "Bella please don't go back to him he is no good for you how do you know that he won't leave you again." I looked at him and said "I don't know Jake really I don't I love him but I love you too please don't do this to me right now Edward needed to talk to me too." then I turned away to go back up stairs but someone stopped me...Jake. I looked at him and his eyes were pitch black. "What the hell Jake let go of me please you are hurting me." I said but his grip was too strong for me. "Bella please don't go back to him please I'm begging you." He said his voice was quiet and his eyes turned back to topaz. I looked at him and said "Jake please." He let me go but I kissed him on the lips but then was torn away from me.

I looked to see who it was and it was Edward. "Edward what the hell was that for?" I said trying to keep calm. He growled at me and said "How could you Bella I thought you loved me damn it!" I looked at him and tears were coming down my face as I said "I do love you Edward more than anything but you were the one that broke my heart." He took a step back and his face went into shock but he quickly composed his face and he said "Yeah right you love me more than anything and here I am catching you making out wit some guy." I looked at him with hurt in my eyes but then he said "Bella marry Jake I don't want you no more I'm going to marry Maria." and with that he left the house while I was on the ground crying.


	8. Feeling Betrayed

**Chapter 8**

**Feeling Betrayed**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that Bella would do this to me I though she loved me but I guess not. I was feeling betrayed by the woman I loved I didn't love her any more or at least I was trying not to love her any more I wanted to love Maria I know she woudn't ever betray me. It was a month after I caught her before I realized that I was the one that triggered the events that happened if I didn't run all the way to Bella's house and dripping with sweat she wouldn't have kissed him.

I was thinking about the events when Alice came into the room. "Edward we need to talk NOW." I turned and looked at her and said "What the hell do you want Alice?" She said "Edward I saw Bella going to the Volturi after the wedding." she was looking at the ground now. I looked at her in total confusion and said "What why would she go to the Volturi I thought you said she said going to marry Jake." If Alice was human she would be in tears by now but she said "She changed her mind she isn't going to marry him Edward she would rather die then marry him." Then she turned around and went out the door and left me thinking about what I just did.

**BPOV**

It has been a month since Edward left me I felt like I was betraying him and I couldn't bear it any more. I went down stairs and found my whole family and the Cullens in the living room looking at me. I went in the living room and looked around and spotted Edward and the girl. He had his arm around her and she was on his lap.

I looked away from him and sat next to Alice. I looked at everyone and said "What's going on?" Sam looked at me and said "Bella were you thinking of going to the Volturis?" I looked away at her and caught a glimsed of Edward he had a angery look on his face and that gave me the courage. I looked back at Sam and said "Yeah I am going there after the wedding." She looked at me with total saddnesss and was dry sobbing in Tristian's shoulder and Christy was crying in Tylor's. I spoke again and said "Sam I love my family but I just can't live with..." I broke off and looked at Edward I saw he was smiling.

I couldn't believe it Edward was smiling at me and I think I knew why. How could he, didn't he take enough from me my heart, my life, my everything and he just threw it back in my face. I got up and started to cry not caring if they came down my face and I ran out of the house and into the forest I heard my family call my name but I didn't dare stop I couldn't I wouldn't


	9. Please Don't

**Chapter 9**

**Please Don't**

**EPOV**

I pushed Maria off my lap and ran after Bella. My family was yelling at me to come back but I couldn't I caused Bella too much pain and now she was going to end it by going to the Volturis I couldn't let her. I was trying not to focus but I read my family's mind

_"Edward you already caused her damage do you really need to cause more?" Emmett said_

_"Edward you hurt her again and I'll kill you myself!" Alice said_

_"Please bring her back" Esme said_

_"Bring her home Edward." Carlisle_

_"Come back here right now Edward!" Maria said_

_"I never liked her but please bring her home." Rosalie said_

_"Bring her home Edward and never let her go again." Jasper said_

I was glad that my family that my family was telling me to go in their minds but shouting at me to come back and for that I was grateful. I ran through the woods following Bella's scent when I broke through and came across a clearing. I gasped and recognized where it was. Our meadow. I looked around and saw Bella in the middle I started walking towards her when she finally looked up. Her topaz eyes were now brown and were red from all that crying her clothes were ripped. She looked like a mess but she was still as beatiful as a angel my angel.

**BPOV**

Someone was coming but I didn't know who it was I didn't care but when the footsteps were coming closer I looked up. I saw Edward. "Please don't Edward don't come near me." I said still crying but I didn't care I didn't want him to hurt me or get near me. "Bella please let me explain?" he said I looked into his eyes and saw pain,guilt, and love. "NO!" I shouted but Edward didn't back down instead he came closer to me. He kept saying my name over and over but I didn't want to hear it he took my heart then broke it.

**EPOV**

I kept getting closer to her but she didn't want to hear me she wouldn't even look at me and that's what hurt me the most she didn't trust me any more. "Bella please don't go to the Volturis I can't bear to lose you." I said she looked at the ground then at me and said "That's not your choice to make you made yours and now I made mine I already told Jake and he understands and in time so will my family." I couldn't believe it she would throw away her live for me why I didn't know. "Bella why would you throw away your life just like that?" I asked she answered slowly and said "Because Edward I...love you...and I can't live with out you." I took a step back she really does love me but I said "Bella I don't love you any more I loved you when you were human but now..." I broke off and saw her face she growled "You loved me as a human and now what you don't? I thought you would love me for who I am not for who I was. Damn it Edward if you have never left maybe you still would but now... YOU DON'T KNOW MY ANY MORE. I can't believe that I thought I loved you and you spit that right back into my face. I HATE YOU EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!" she shouted and began to cry again. I was stunned did she just say she hated me. I took a step forward and said "I'm sorry Bella but I never wanted you to have this life." She looked up and she looked pissed but said in a calm voice "What life Edward the vampire life or YOU?" "Bella I love you ok but why do you keep making everything so difficult for me why can't you see that maybe we were never meant to be." I shouted but in a calm voice. She got up to her feet and was in front of me and shouted "Ha you love me that's a laugh. Why don't you go back to Maria and get on with your life I don't mean nothing to you so why bother with me." I shouted back at her "Yes you do mean somthing to me, you mean the world to me Bella and how can I move on with my life when I know you are suffering I can't Bella I love you too much to let go of you even if you are a vampire." She looked back at me and said "Then why did you leave me if you still loved me is that why you found Maria because you didn't love me?" I looked at her and said quietly "Bella I love you and only you I only found Maria because I thought you were dead but you were the one that I was longing for not her you are my angel, my world, my heart, my other half, my everything." She looked at me and collaped in my chest and held on to me and I held on to her.

**BPOV**

I love Edward but he said he didn't love me but why? "Edward do you still love me even though I'm a vampire?" I looked up to see his eyes and before I knew it his lips crashed into mine and I wraped my hands into his hair and he had his hands around my waist to pull me closer. This is how everything was supposed to be. We stayed there kissing when we heard the bushes and our family came out then we broke apart but I still held on to Edward.


	10. Authors notes

Ok some people were asking about why edwards feelings keep changing but I didn't this bc edward is having internal conflicts with himself bc he is still trying to decide between maria and bella. for some of you who do not like sam im srry if thats how you feel but i will nopt change the story and kill her just bc of it if you don't like it don't read this story and thanks for the reviews

luver of darkness


	11. Dead or Alive

**Chapter 10**

**Dead or Alive?**

**BPOV**

I felt safe being back in Edward's arms but I couldn't help but feel guilty because I took him away from Maria. The Cullens and my family came out of the bushes and before I knew it Alice came and ripped me away from Edward and gave me a hug. "Oh my god Bella you leave like that again and I will kill you." Alice said I giggled and said "I'm sorry Alice I promise it won't happen again." She nodded and let me go back into Edward's arms but was again being ripped apart from him not by my family or his but his girlfriend. "You evil little whore you think you can just come back into my Edward's life and take him away from me I don't think so." She said with so much vemon coming out of her mouth it scared me. "Maria I suggest you leave her alone or I will personally rip you to shreds." I turned around and said "Edward why?" He looked at me and said "Because Bella I love you and I won't let her hurt you." I smiled and ran to his side without caring what Maria does to me.

**EPOV**

As soon as the words left my mouth I saw Maria's face turn pale she said "Edward why would you go running back to her just a few weeks before our marrige don't I mean anything to you?" I laughed and said "Ha me love you no Maria I couldn't love you I still had feelings for Bella so strong it was tearing me up inside when I wasn't with her." She went from sad to pissed and before I could see if she charged right at Bella. Bella was again ripped out of my arms and was tossed 10 feet in the air. "BELLA!" I shouted and ran to catch her but was knocked off balance by Maria she looked at me and said "Edward if I can't have you then no one can." She ran towards Bella again but Alice got in front of her and in front of her Christy and Sam was there. I ran towads Bella not caring what was happening at the moment. Bella didn't even move when I called her name she just layed their lifeless. I started dry sobbing and before I knew it I smelled smoke and turned around to find Maria's ashes. I turned back to Bella.

She was gone.

Author's notes: Don't wrry Bella isn't dead just in case you guys were wondering well please review


	12. No it Can't Be

**Chapter 12**

**No It Can't Be**

**EPOV**

No it can't be my Bella can't be dead. She just can't! I was in dry sobs I lost my love forever jsut because I fell for another girl how could I be so stupid. "Edward?" a soft voice said I looked down to see Bella she was alive but not well. "Bella are you ok I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." I said I was happy she was alive thank goodness. "Edward I feel so tired." She said she opened her eyes and saw that they were black. "Do you need to eat?" I asked knowing what she needed. She nodded her head and I turned to my family and said "Alice, Emmett, Jasper do me a favor and bring Bella back some food." They shook their heads and ran off in different directions. I turned back to Bella and carried her in my arms I picked her up and she laid her head down in my chest.

"Bella how are you feeling?" I asked I looked down at her and said said "I'll be fine but I need to regain my strength is all don't worry about me Edward." "How can I not you keep getting taken away from me everytime I have you." I said she started to giggle and said "True but I'm not going any where with out you." I smiled and bent down to kiss her lips softly. She tried to pull me back but I didn't budge so she started to pout. I smiled and started to laugh and said "You look so cute when you do that and I don't want to hurt you so until then I will try and do nothing that can hurt you ok." She crossed her arms over her chest and said "Fine but when I'm healed don't think you are getting away that easy." "Ok love." I said with a smile on my face.

**_Author's note: Here is wat happened to Bella. if u like it please review and give me ideas please_**


	13. Always and Forever

**Chapter 13**

**Always and Forever**

**EPOV**

I finally had Bella back into my arms, she was laying on my bed trying to rest and heal her body. I got off the bed and decided to take a shower. I took a long shower and turned the water off. I was dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt.

I walked back into my room to find Bella standing near the window. "Hey love how are you feeling?" I asked, "Fine thanks just needed to walk around." She said without turning to me. I walked over to her, "Love what's wrong?" I asked suddenly felt worried, "Not wrong but right." She said turning to me.

I kissed her on the lips but she pulled away after a little while,"Bella be nice" I said pleading. "Alice is coming" she said with a smile on her face,"Great" I said annoyed.

"Bella" Alice said from behind the door, "Come on in Alice" Bella said. Alice walked into the room with Jasper trailing behind her.

Alice ran up to her and ripped her away from my arms, I gave Alice a glare but she just smiled innocently. "Sorry Eddie but I'm going to take Bella away from you for a while.

"Alice don't even think about it" I shouted at her, but a little too late, she was already out the door pulling Bella with her.

I groaned in defeat and walked back to the bed and laid down, Jasper came beside me, "I can't believe you are going to ask Bella to marry you, it's about time." He said with a huge grin on his face. The same time the words left his mouth Emmett and Rose busted into my room.

"Does anybody knock any more these days?" I asked throwing a pillow at Emmett.

"Oh don't be so mean Edward, just get your lazy ass up and get ready to go the the concert or you will never and i mean never be able to ask Bella to marry you." Emmett said.

I got off the bed and changed for what seemed like the 8th time I changed.

**BPOV**

"Alice what the heck are you doing?" I asked when she dragged me into her room. "Oh don't be a party pooper please?" She asked her eyes pleading. "Fine" I said giving up.

"Rose come up here will you?" She shouted out the door. In a flash Rose was right next to me. "Ok Bella do us all a favor and just shut your eyes so we can work our magic." Rose said. I nodded and closed my eyes.

_30 minutes later_

"Ok Bella you can open your eyes now" Rose said, I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. That was not me, the person in the mirror had curls and was put up on top of her head and letting a few frame her face, she had a thin line of eye liner and a thin coat of mascara, smoky eye shadow, and a turquoise dress that was tied behind her neck and exposed the more than half of her back.

"Oh my god" I said still shocked. "Do you like it?" Alice asked, "Like it I love it!" I shouted.

I hugged both Alice and Rose and went down stairs. At the bottom were Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Esme.

Edward's face was the most funniest of them all. "Bella is that you?" Emmett asked smiling, I nodded my head and his smile grew wider. "You look very beautiful Bella" Esme said I blushed and said "Thanks."

I looked at Jasper and he nodded his head in approval. I looked at Edward and he didn't say anything just stood there and looked at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Edward get a hold on your self" Emmett said joking, Edward nodded his head slowly then snapped out of it, "You look beautiful love" He said I blushed and ran to his open arms.

"So where are we going?" I asked when Edward and I were in his car. "That's a surprise" He said with a smile.

We arrived at what looked like a concert hall, I got out of the car and met Edward in front of the car. We went inside and there was his family smiling. I looked around and found a piano. "Edward what's going on?" I asked.

At that moment a guy came out and sat at the piano and played a piece I didn't recognize. I looked at Edward and he just smiled.

"Bella there is something I want to say" Edward said, I turned to him "Ok" I said.

He got down on one knee and I knew what he was doing.

"Bella ever since you walked in the class on your first day I have always loved you. There has never been a day that went by when I wasn't thinking of you, I always have. I love you Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" He said.

I was shocked, "Yes Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I will marry you."

He got up and placed the ring on my finger, I looked at it and it had a silver band and a topaz stone in the middle. I looked up and kissed him on the lips and pulled back.

"I'll love you always and forever" He said and smiled the cricked smile that I loved. "Always and forever" I agreed.


	14. The EndMarrige

**Chapter 14**

**The End-marrige**

**BPOV**

Today was the wedding I was finally marring my angel. I couldn't belive it

I was daydreaming till I heard my door open, "Edward!" I said jumping up, nope it was only Alice and Rose

"Oh it's only you guys" I said turing back to the window,

"I'm offened Bella, fine be that" Rose said fake hurt,

"Sorry guys I'm just really nervous I am getting married to Edward" I said with a apologic look on my face

"It's ok Bella we know the feeling" Alice said with a huge grin on her face

"I love you guys" I said and giving them both a hug

"Alright time to make you a bride"Rose said, I nodded and let them begin the torture.

**EPOV**

I was daydreaming about mine and Bella's life after we were married and got lost in it when I heard my door open

"Hey Eddie you ready for your marrige?" Emmett asked

"What kind of question is that you moron what do you think" I said irratated, ofcourse I am ready to marry Bella, I have never been more sure in my life.

"Alright enough teasing the poor boy let's help him get dressed" Jasper said, I threw him a smile in thanks, he nodded knowing what I was feeling

After what seemed like forever I was finally done getting dressed, I walked down stairs and got into the car.

Bella and I were getting married at the meadow, that's where we first declared our feelings for eachother, I remember that day like it was yesterday

I ran to the meadow with Emmett and Jasper on my tail, we stopped and saw the cottage where Bella would be getting out of, we just finished building that yesterday for Bella so when ever she wanted to get away she could come here.

I was waiting at the alter when I heard the music for the bride to come out and out came Bella.

**BPOV**

I was in the cottage we just finished it, well more like the guys finished it for me.

I heard the music and took that as my cue to walk down the ilie, i looked up and saw Edward staring at me in aw, I smiled and bent my head down

I walked up and didn't trip thank god, I took Edward's hand and we turned to Carlisle

He went through the whole thing but when the I do's came I got nervous, would Edward back out and say he didn't love me any more?

"Edward Cullen do you take Isabella to be your wife?" Carlisle asked Edward

I held my breath wantin to know the answer

"I do" Edward replyed with a smile on his face

Carlisle turned to me

"Isabella Swan do you take Edward to be your husband?"

I smiled, "I do"

"you may now kiss the bride"

I turned to Edward who had the crooked grin that I love so much, and kissed him with as much passion as I could till we broke away.

We both smiled and turned to our family, this was my life and I was finally married to my angel.

**The End**

**A/N Ok this is the end of the story hope you like it!!! please review and I don't know if I want to do a squeal if you think I should let me know and I will be more than happy to!!!! Peace out and hope you have a great year!!!!**

**Luver of Darkness **


End file.
